


Self-Guilt

by expositoryRaven



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (at the end just you wait), Angst, Fluff, I'm bad at writing, Lams - Freeform, M/M, please excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expositoryRaven/pseuds/expositoryRaven
Summary: I'm bad at summaries kill meBasically Ham's crying because of his past, Laurens arrives, comforts him briefly.





	

Alexander Hamilton was what you called a problematic man. A man that makes things way too hard for himself and others, mostly over his undying love of writing. He loved how long he could sit doing this activity, but didn’t focus on the consequences, like his slowly deteriorating mental health and his increasing ability to get sick by overworking himself. It's not like anyone cared about him though, his mother died of pneumonia when he was young and his father disappeared even earlier. Because of his love of work, he often pushed willing friends away so that he could submerge himself, and forget his past.

“Alexander?”

He wasn't that successful as of right now, probably because he lived as a foster child for most of his miserable life, and

“Alexander!”

“H-huh?” Alex halfway yelled as a tear dropped onto his paper. He hadn’t realized he was crying until one of his only friends snapped him out of his lonely little world.

“Alex, are you alright?” John Laurens slowly shut the door of their shared dorm room and rushed to the office, where Alex was trying to get himself together.

“Y-yeah, but don’t worry about me, how was work?”

“Don’t change the subject, are you trying to write your biography again?”

“No…” Alex looked to the floor in guilt. Every time he tried to write down his life for historical purposes, he started wallowing in his past and started breaking down. Every time, his boyfriend would be there to save them.

Laurens sighed and wrapped his arms around Hamilton’s small, shaking frame. “Let's get you to bed, you’re always exhausted after writing.”

“O-Ok” Hamilton didn’t even try to resist this time, he knew he sorely needed Laurens’ care.

Laurens took off Hamilton’s t shirt and jeans, and guided him towards their bed. Laurens took off all but his boxers as well and they both settled in, Hamilton’s head in the crook of Laurens’ neck, legs around eachother, enjoying the company after a long day.


End file.
